Reborn back to Underland
by Miss Sher-Locked Stylinson
Summary: Alice Kingsleigh has died, a disaster accident ended her life. She is soon reborn into the 21st century where she falls down the rabbit hole and encounters the Mad Hatter and all her beloved friends, while back on earth Alices sister Lucy is reading about it. BAD SUMMARY!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The entrance is gone is has disappeared from my site, never to see it again. Many long years have passed, missing the people I loved, never seeing him again, and never telling him how I felt. Until I saw a big bright light, a man holding me in his arms, the irritation of the screams I was letting out. I knew at that bizarre moment, I can go back, one more time.


	2. Chapter 1 Alice Wonders

_**I will dedicate this whole story for **_**Niphuria**** for helping me dearly with this editing and grammer!**

**The edit and credit goes to ****Niphuria**

CHAPTER 1  
England, present day.  
"So, this is where he proposed?" I asked, studying the white gazebo and the beautiful vines and roses that wound through the white wooden slats.  
"Yes, but she had the guts to refuse him."  
"A good thing, too, I'd say." I climbed the gazebo steps. "I saw his picture. He was one ugly git!"  
I started laughing. I couldn't help it. She was right!  
"Alice, what a mean thing to say!" I tried to scold, but couldn't help but keep laughing.  
"Well, he is!"  
"Okay, okay, I agree with you. He was a bit on the ugly side."  
"Pfft! and his digestive issues. What a thing for a new bride to have to deal with! Ugh!"  
We both laughed at that. A...flatulent groom did sound less than appealing.  
Gosh, great-grandma told the best stories. It's a shame she died five months ago. We still miss her dreadfully. Her spirit and vibrancy, and her colorful stories that made you feel as if you were actually there as she told them. Their magic never failed to enthrall us.  
My smile faded.  
Her name had been Margaret.  
I was named in honor of her sister, Alice. Some say I am an exact image of her, though my great-grandma did say she had a rather delusional mind and flights of fancy, but I didn't know if that was meant as a good thing or a bad thing.  
I took out my digital camera and decided to take pictures. I loved this place! I looked over my photos as soon as I finished taking them. In one of them I saw one with hedges with nothing unusual about them. But as I forwarded to the next picture, I saw the same hedge but this time it also showed the image of an ominous-looking rabbit.  
"Lucy," I called out.  
She came over.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Take a look at this..." I showed her the rabbit.  
"Wow, a rabbit in clothes! Can you zoom in?"  
I did as she requested, wondering what she wanted or expected to see.  
"Look, besides clothes he is carrying a pocket watch!"  
"What! No way, let me see!"  
I studied the picture very carefully. My eyes widened when I saw that she was absolutely right.  
"There is! Is someone playing tricks on us?"  
"I don't know."  
From time to time I dream, and sometimes when I am not dreaming images come to my mind. I often see a white rabbit, a mouse, and a pale skinned man with a large top hat. I must have inherited my great aunt's imagination.  
"Well, I'll go find that rabbit!" I said. If he was real, that is. If he was then I would find him! I was suddenly determined to get to the bottom of this odd business.  
"Don't take long," I knew she was being sarcastic.  
"I'll be back before you know it!"  
I took off my white jacket and put it on the side of the gazebo, and then I went searching for that unusual rabbit. I had to know that it wasn't a trick of my eyes or simply my imagination. I came upon a row of bushes and hedges.  
I spotted that damned rabbit! I started to run after it, not even knowing if my eyes were playing tricks on me! I kept following it, and saw it disappear down a hole near a tree stump. I bent down looking down into the mysterious hole. I wonder where it leads to, I thought. It looked awfully deep.  
Then Lucy called out.

"Alice!"

I knew what that tone of voice meant. It meant that I had to leave.  
I leaned forward and peered once more into the hole of endless black, and I fell into it without looking back.

**~please review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2 The Book

_**I will dedicate this whole story for **_**Niphuria**** for helping me dearly with this editing and grammer!**

**The edit and credit goes to ****Niphuria**

CHAPTER 2  
I was very curious as to what was down there, and couldn't help but want to take at least a quick look. I just couldn't very well ignore this! It almost seemed as if the great gaping hole was calling to me, telling me that it was all right to just tip forwards and tumble in. To discover what wonders would await me at the bottom.  
I got out of bed, grabbed my flashlight, and began to walk down the corridor of the large building that seemed more like a castle. As I passed a door, it creaked open slightly. Once again I was filled with curiosity.  
I opened the door a bit wider and slipped inside. I passed the beam of my flashlight around the room and stopped when I saw a book on a desk beside an old-fashioned lamp. The color was velvet red, but it had no title. I opened it to find handwriting written with a clearly legible cursive script. I read a paragraph.  
It said:  
"As she looked upon the painting in a gray box, she called to her sister, Lucy, seeing if her eyes weren't playing her tricks. Her sister accompanied her, and both gazed at the painting of a small white rabbit wearing a waist coat and holding a pocket watch."  
Who wrote this? Is someone spying on or stalking us? No one could have known what we were doing from so far away! I put the book down and my hands began to shiver. I felt Goosebumps rise all over me. Then the door creaked open. I turned around, frightened at who it could be.  
THE RABBIT!  
He hastily retreated as I started to walk towards him. I pushed the door open and began following him. I passed by Lucy's room, then I stopped to gaze at her door, wondering if I should wake her, then shook my head and decided to continue my pursuit. I kept running to catch up with the rabbit. Then I saw it jump out the window. I looked down at the lawn and the rabbit looked up at me for a moment and then ran off once more.  
I knew it was the craziest idea but… I decided to jump after him. I lifted myself up onto the edge and sat on it. Then, holding my breath and steeling my courage, I jumped. I landed face-down on the ground so hard that my teeth rattled. Other than knowing that my elbow would bruise, I was fine. No need for 9-1-1.  
I got to my feet, tested my balance, and then I was off once more. I felt the cool night air brush through my hair and caress my face. I knew that there was something quite strange about this. I was following a rabbit and heading towards a dark hole, and somehow it all seemed familiar!  
I kept running, passing the hedges just as before and finally was approaching the tree. I turned the corner and saw the tree at last. Yes, there was the wide, gaping hole. I bent down and peered into it. This feels…bad, I thought. Well, not bad but a bit unnerving. I was unable to keep myself from gazing into it. And then I suddenly felt a firm nudge on my back and I tumbled in.  
I couldn't believe my eyes! There was something in this hole! Well, actually, a lot of something's!  
I plunged down past a grand piano, antique books, desks, papers, ragged old clothes and toys. I crashed into one thing after another, tangling my hair and getting a small rip on my light blue pajamas. I saw a bed and I bounced on its mattress and it cast me off immediately and caused me to plummet downward even faster. I think I remembered falling down this very tunnel in my dream. I tried holding on to things but they ended up breaking beneath my weight. Then I fell hard onto a floor, and then suddenly onto a ceiling, which ended up being the actual floor.  
I carefully picked myself up, noticing familiar things around me. Yes, there was the small door I remember seeing before. I turned around a  
and noticed a table with a bottle atop it. The bottle had a tag around its neck saying: "Drink Me." There was a key beside the bottle. And there was a piece of cake with a card attached which read: Eat Me. This had also been in my dream, but I remembered the proper things to do.  
I picked up the key, holding it tightly, and then I picked up the bottle and removed the seal. I drank it down and it tasted so strong and bitter that I started coughing. Then I began to shrink and shrink, and shrink. I still had my pajamas on but I they were now too big.  
Then I went to the small door, which was now a normal size since I was now so small. I then used the key in my fist. I inserted it into the lock and it clicked. I opened the door.

**~please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3 The Beginning

_**I will dedicate this whole story for **_**Niphuria**** for helping me dearly with this editing and grammer!**

**The edit and credit goes to ****Niphuria**

CHAPTER 3  
I couldn't believe my eyes! There was something in this hole! Well, actually, a lot of somethings!  
I plunged down past a grand piano, antique books, desks, papers, ragged old clothes and toys. I crashed into one thing after another, tangling my hair and getting a small rip on my light blue pajamas. I saw a bed and I bounced on its mattress and it cast me off immediately and caused me to plummet downward even faster. I think I remembered falling down this very tunnel in my dream. I tried holding on to things but they ended up breaking beneath my weight. Then I fell hard onto a floor, and then suddenly onto a ceiling, which ended up being the actual floor.  
I carefully picked myself up, noticing familiar things around me. Yes, there was the small door I remember seeing before. I turned around a  
nd noticed a table with a bottle atop it. The bottle had a tag around its neck saying: "Drink Me." There was a key beside the bottle. And there was a piece of cake with a card attached which read: Eat Me. This had also been in my dream, but I remembered the proper things to do.  
I picked up the key, holding it tightly, then I picked up the bottle and removed the seal. I drank it down and it tasted so strong and bitter that I started coughing. Then I began to shrink and shrink, and shrink. I still had my pajamas on but I they were now too big.  
Then I went to the small door, which was now a normal size since I was now so small. I then used the key in my fist. I inserted it into the lock and it clicked. I opened the door.

**~please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4 Talking Flowers and Cats

_**I will dedicate this whole story for **_**Niphuria**** for helping me dearly with this editing and grammer!**

**The edit and credit goes to ****Niphuria**

CHAPTER 4  
I saw a magnificently beautiful place with rainbow-colored roses and plants of blue, red, yellow, magenta, green; every color I could imagine! I felt too small, so I decided that now was the time to eat that "Eat Me" cake. I took a small bite, and soon I returned to my original size. At least I hoped it was my original size.  
I looked around the place, awestruck. It was like no place on earth I ever seen.  
I became more curious, and started walking on. Then I heard small whispers. As I looked around, they stopped. Then I moved on and heard them again! I turned around quickly and saw that the flowers had faces! My eyes widened.  
"Oh my, look at her! She's hardly different," the red flower said.  
"I think she looks more beautiful than before," the pink one said.  
I just stared at them and was listening in awe to what they were saying.  
"Alice, where have you been?" a yellow one asked.  
"Alice?" I said, confused. How did they know my name?  
"Oh! This weed doesn't even know her name," the red one said. I could see that she was plainly the bossy one and the pink flower was the sweet one.  
"Oh, don't worry Alice, you must have hit your head on the way here," Yellow said kindly. I smiled.  
"Yes, I guess I must have," I turned around in a quick circle, "because this place can't possibly be real!"  
They seemed shocked that I had said such a thing.  
"But Alice, this place is real," Blue said. "You were here just a few weeks ago!"  
"I was? Well, I don't remember," I replied. "Only maybe I was here in a dream, but not in real life."  
"That's what you said when you first came; that it was all a 'dream.' "Red said.  
I was beginning to become quite annoyed with these flowers, so I decided to walk away.  
"Well, I'll see you later! We'll chat next time," I called over my shoulder.  
"Well! What a rude girl!"  
"Red, it's all right, maybe she's just excited about being here again."  
"I don't know about that but she simply must learn some manners!"  
Pink sighed.  
Good thing I got out of there easily. Really, I couldn't take their chatting any longer! I kept wondering how they knew I had come here when it had only been in a dream? This place is so, wonderful! But also very mysterious. I continued to wander around. I was very concerned about the fact that this place looked far lovelier than it had in my dream.  
In my dream it was dark, gray, and had no semblance of color, or even happiness. All I remembered was seeing a hideous monster right before me. That was the final memory of my dream.  
I heard the sound of music as I walked closer to a brightly lit place just ahead between some trees. I headed straight for it, wanting to see what was happening there.  
When I arrived I saw a long table with a small mouse, an odd looking rabbit, and, oh! The pale-faced man with the hat! I began to grow nervous, since they were all talking. So I hid behind the tree I was witnessing all of this from.  
"Alice, you've came back!"  
Startled, I quickly turned around.  
The voice came from a cat with large green glowing eyes, and his head was floating! Oh-my-gosh! How's it doing that?  
"Cat?" I questioned.  
"Cheshire Cat" he corrected me.  
"Oh…why is everyone surprised I'm here?" I asked.  
"You're the Champion of Underland. You saved us all from the Red Queen! Well, more like the bloody Red Queen."  
I cocked an eyebrow. Champion? Underland? I actually did something in my dream that I don't remember?  
"You seem confused, Alice, are you all right?" he asked politely. I gazed into his face and suddenly chills ran down my spine.  
"I'm fine; I must have hit my head on the way down here." I gave him a small, awkward smile.  
He gave me an odd smile in return; one reminiscent of a crescent moon. I got a little more freaked out.  
"Aren't you going to join Tarrant and the rest at the tea party?"  
I thought for a few moments. "I don't know, Chess. I barely know them."  
"Barely know them! Alice, you and the Hatter have been best friends ever since you first came here when you were eight years old!"  
"Really? I don't remember anything about it."  
He didn't reply and I realized that what I just said had come out all wrong.  
"What I mean is; I do remember some things, but other memories are quite blurry," I slightly giggled.  
"Ah! That's what I wanted to hear, Alice."  
"So...you still want me to go down there?" I pointed at the set up tea party.  
"If you do it would make Tarrant very happy."  
I groaned to myself. _Little creepy people, in a little creepy town_. I sighed.  
"I guess I should go since I have nothing better to do"  
"Excellent!" he said with that…urg* smile.  
Here I go.  
_**[Song lyrics: walking on air- by: Kerli]**_

**~please review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5 The Mad Hatter cameo!

_**I will dedicate this whole story for **_**Niphuria**** for helping me dearly with this editing and grammer!**

**The edit and credit goes to ****Niphuria**

CHAPTER 5  
I was nervous, really nervous now! I took several long and deep breaths. I don't remember ever being his friend or ever meeting him. I had caused Chess to be upset for a few moments, there! I had to cover it up somehow! But in my memories of the dream, I did notice a blurry man, looking like…what did Chess say his name was? Hatter and Tarrant? I think both.  
But I wasn't sure. I supposed I had to go with Hatter for now. I walked down a small hill and walked straight up to the tea party. I got even more nervous.  
How could I not be a jangle of nerves? I'm in Underland wearing ripped pajamas! He was talking with a weird retarded-looking rabbit and a small mouse. I stopped about ten inches from the table. I stood there, waiting for them to notice me. They didn't.  
Then Chess appeared over my shoulder.  
"Do you need my assistance?" he asked.  
"Pretty much," I said, gesturing at the table of pre-occupied, uh...residents.  
Then he disappeared. I became curious as to what he was up to. Then he popped up right behind Hatter, and Chess used his paw to move his head to face me. Hatter's face relaxed and he smiled.  
"Alice!' he said.  
"Alice?" the mouse asked, surprised.  
"Alice?" the hare echoed.  
"Ah, hi, everybody…." I said, slowly waving my hand hello.  
Hatter got up from his chair and came over to me. I looked up at him.  
"Alice, you're back! But you're terribly late, you know. Naughty!"  
Then he walked back to his chair and I followed him and I sat in the empty chair beside him. But that line he had just said gave me the creeps!  
"So, how's does it feel to be back?" Hatter asked.  
"Uh…it brings back memories," I lied.  
Whatever had happened in my dream that I didn't know, they knew, big time! I had to think of something to say.  
"So…how has everyone been since I left?"  
"Everyone's been fantastic, since you saved us all!"  
"Good to know…"  
"Mirana would love to see you again" he said.  
"Mirana?" I was curious to know who that was.  
"The White Queen."  
"White Queen?"  
"But of course!"  
"Perhaps a little later, Hatter."  
Hatter rose.  
"Come on, Alice."  
"Hatter, I'm fine! There's really no need!"  
He thought for awhile.  
Then he came over and pulled my chair back and lifted me up and carried me over his shoulders.  
[Here's a pic. In case you want to know what it looks like]  
http:/browse. Deviantart . com/?qh=§ion;=&q=alice+and+tarrant+love#/d2kdt17  
"AH! What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"  
"Marmoreal," he said. And he started to walk.  
"Let go of me! Now!" I struggled and thrashed and even began to hit him. "Hatter! Did you hear me? ARGH!"  
I used my fist to strike his back and my feet kicked helplessly.  
"Settle down, Alice."  
"SETTLE DOWN? I'm being jacked by my own friend!"  
We walked farther away, and I couldn't see the tea party anymore.  
"Put me down! You buffoon jerk!"  
"Jerk? What word is that?"  
"A rude, un-understanding person"  
"What horrible words come out of your mouth?"  
"Modern language! You should try it!"  
"Well, you used to have a perfectly elegant manner of speaking."  
"Really?"  
"Of course"  
I turned half my body around and lifted my head to look at him.  
"You know what I had enou-"  
Then I was suddenly struck on my forehead by a strong tree branch and knocked unconsciousness..  
"Alice!" Hatter cried out. "Al…"

**~please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6 Are you Alice Kingsleigh?

_**I will dedicate this whole story for **_**Niphuria**** for helping me dearly with this editing and grammer!**

**The edit and credit goes to ****Niphuria**

CHAPTER 6  
I woke up with a throbbing head. There was a persistent gentle slapping to my cheek. I groaned.  
"Alice, Alice wake up!" Hatter said.  
"Hatter..." I mumbled.  
"Alice! I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! If I haven't carried you in that position you wouldn't have..." he left off, his eyes changing to gray.  
"HATTER!" I shouted, still in pain and annoyed. "What happened?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. I looked at my fingers. Blood!  
"OH MY GOSH!" I cried out, wondering how seriously I was injured.  
"My Alice, your voice is very high and loud."

"Sorry."

"Your head hit a branch, just when you were about to tell me something."  
"Oh…right…" I replied, my head still spinning. I also felt lightheaded.

"Here."

He took a cloth from a pocket at the side of his blue coat and gently rubbed it on my forehead. It had better stop the blood from oozing out!  
"There's a river over there," he said, gesturing to our right. "I'll be back, Alice. Just stay here."  
He left running. I carefully lifted myself halfway up and tried to think. Should I leave and ditch him now and go home? Or should I stay here and wait, then head to the Queen' castle?  
I decided to leave; I got up, trying to lift myself to my feet. I felt flushed. I walked back slowly. I felt a solid object in my pocket. I wondered what it was. I dug my hand in and lifted out my iPod! My blue iPod with the bunny protector! I smiled to myself; at least I have something from my world with me.  
I listened to a fair number of songs, but none really inspired me to stay. But they were tempting tunes.  
"Alice!" I heard someone calling out to me. I turned around. Hatter.  
"Yes, Hatter?"  
"Alice, you were suppose to stay put!"  
"I'm sorry; I just…want to go home."  
He put the wet cloth on my cut, then he gave me a crooked smile.  
"I promise," he started, "once I take you to see the White Queen, you can return home."  
"Promise?" I asked skeptically.  
"I promise."  
"Still, what kind of friend kidnaps their own friend?"  
"A mad friend?" he answered honestly and I sighed.  
"I stand corrected," I said in defeat.  
Then he took the cloth and wrapped it around my head, covering my cut.  
"Get on my back."

"Why?"

"You're still hurt; you might not be able to walk straight."  
"…I guess"  
I got on his back, and he hiked me up higher, and I held on tightly. He started walking.  
I quietly turned off my iPod and relaxed on his back. I felt so tired, but here, it was daytime.  
"You seem tired, lass."  
"A little…" I yawned.  
"Would you like to stay here tonight? Then we can leave in the morning."  
"Um…I don't know…" I slowly said.  
We can have a party, as a welcome back."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."  
"No-no, it's no problem."  
"I guess I could…"

"Wonderful!"

I smiled a little. I could see his eyes were light green. I've noticed his eyes changing colors and I've been wondering why.  
I suppose I could stay, after all, what would it hurt? Hatter was not such a bad guy, just...mad.  
He definitely smelled liked peppermint. Oh, gosh! I'm creepy! What a stupid thing to think!  
"We're here," Hatter announced happily.  
"Already?" I mumbled, waking up from a tiny nap.  
He carefully set me down to the ground and I carefully straightened up.  
I looked at what was in front of me; it was a beautiful castle with pristine rows of cherry trees and white flowers. Hatter walked first and I followed. This place felt a slightly familiar, but I suddenly got nervous, like this place was unsuitable for me, so I wrapped my arm around Hatter's. He looked at me in confusion and blushed. Then we went on.  
We approached the castle and once we entered, I saw the inside…it was SO white!  
We walked down the isle of thin red carpet; walking towards a lady with a snow-white dress, eyes of deep brown with black lips and fingernails.  
She smiled brightly.  
"Alice? Is that you?" she asked, curiously excited.

"Uh…yes."

She got up from her throne and gave me a big affectionate hug. I hugged her back, even though I barely knew her.  
"Mirana," I said, remembering Hatter say that name. "Good to see you." I gave her a smile.  
Hatter leaned over to Mirana's ear, and then she looked even more delighted.  
"Of course, Tarrant, that's a wonderful idea!"  
"What is?" I asked, confused.  
"A welcome back party! For Miss Alice Kingsleigh!" she announced excitedly.  
"Alice Kingsleigh?" I whispered to myself.  
"Alice, is everything all right?" Mirana asked.  
I looked at Hatter and Mirana and trembled at my words.  
"I'm not Alice Kingsleigh."  
"But your name is Alice," Hatter said, as if that made everything clear.  
"Yes but, my last name is Todd"  
"Alice Todd?" Mirana asked, looking puzzled.

"Yeah."

"What happened to Alice Kingsleigh?" Hatter asked, looking very nervous all of a sudden.  
"Well….she….died…" I mumbled.

**~please review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7 Hatter & Alice HeartBroken

_**I will dedicate this whole story for **_**Niphuria**** for helping me dearly with this editing and grammer!**

**The edit and credit goes to ****Niphuria**

_**I was listening to this AWESOME song:**__**  
**__**/ www . youtube . com/watch?v=KzypHXsMdp8**__**  
**__**According to you- Orianthi**__**  
**__ENJOY! ^_^_  
CHAPTER 7  
Everyone was silent.  
"I...I beg your pardon?"Mirana murmured.  
"Uh…s-she...died." I repeated.

"Oh...my."

I slowly turned to Hatter. He was hanging his head and his entire countenance was that of intense grief. I became worried and scared.  
"Hatter? I'm..." I tried to touch him; to comfort him, but he slapped my hand away. I gasped. He began to crouch to the ground and I heard a few sobs begin to come from him.  
Mirana got up and walked over to Hatter and knelt beside him. Instead of me comforting him, she did.  
"Tarrant it's all ri..." Mirana began to murmur.  
"How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, I've got nowhere to run, the night goes on-"  
Mirana looked up.  
"What is that high screeching sound?"  
"Ah...uh...it's music."  
"That very soft singing?"  
"Yeah, I guess…" I shrugged.  
Hatter jerked and looked up at me. His eyes were orange and the shadows around his eyes were darker than before.  
"Puit it ahwey," he said in an Outlandish accent.  
"Okay! Okay…" I quickly responded. I turned it off and put it in my pocket. I began to get scared. What was wrong with him?  
"Uh...I'm sorry, Hatter," I said to him.  
Just then a shining blue light came through one of the high windows and fluttered over to Hatter. Was it...a butterfly?  
"Absolem," Mirana said, surprised.  
"Hello, Mirana," the butterfly said, then he glanced at me. "Oh, hello. Alice?"  
"Alice Todd." I said, not wanting anyone to think that I was Alice Kingsleigh again.  
"Ah, so you are not Alice Kingsleigh?"  
"No, I am not." I shook my head decisively.  
"Well, stupid girl, why are you here?"  
I actually wanted to curse him out for saying "stupid girl," but I held back. "I'm here because I've been having these strange dream-like visions. I followed a very odd and speedy rabbit. And the only person I knew with the name of 'Alice Kingsleigh' was my great aunt!"  
"Oh, this is very interesting. You look and behave somewhat like Alice but you are not she, and the way you pronounce the words you speak is very strange and quite...informal."  
"You can't be serious…" I whispered.  
"Oh! Now I understand."  
"Understand what, Absolem?" Hatter asked, interested now.  
"What?" I looked at Hatter.  
"You have been reincarnated."  
"How...how is that even possible?" Mirana asked, her chocolate eyes very wide in curiosity.  
"Alice did indeed die," he began calmly explaining. "She died from one life and her soul, or spirit, has entered a new time and body with a brand new life, but still resembling her past self. Once her rebirth had been completed she barely remembered anything of this place. But fortunately, she remembers some things, as evidenced in her dreams."  
"But, Absolem, will she ever regain her full memory?" Hatter asked, utterly fascinated and looking hopeful.  
"Of that I am not yet certain," Absolem responded.  
We all fell silent for a long, uncomfortable time, as if time had stopped.  
"So…I'm my own great aunt?" I finally mused aloud.

"Indeed."

At that moment Hatter leapt to his feet and ran out of the room. I guess he took it hard, I thought. How stupid am I to hurt a friend? I wanted to cry. I felt heartbroken.  
"I'll go and find him," Mirana said softly, quickly walking out of the deathly quiet Throne Room.  
"I guess he's upset that I don't have my full memory, but I still have my old image…" I murmured. "I think I'll go and, um...find them. Good-bye, Absolem."  
"Be careful, Alice Todd."  
I must have rushed all over the castle searching for them. The longer I didn't find them the more I got worried. I had upset and hurt the Hatter! It was all my fault! I opened every door in every hall, hoping that they had not really gone or disappeared.  
I finally found myself in a hall of sculpted busts and painted portraits. I saw a door that was about half way down the hall, and I carefully opened it. I opened it very slowly, just in case I would be interrupting something. I cautiously peeked inside.  
It was a room full of fabric and ribbons and strange, funky-looking hats. I got curious. I saw Hatter sitting dejectedly on a chair and Mirana kneeling in front of him. She was trying her best to calm him; at least as much as she could under the present circumstances. I knew my face reflected my sadness and I sighed. I was worried about him. I wondered if he would ever speak to me again.  
Cheshire appeared over my shoulder.  
"What's going on?" he whispered.  
"Not now, Chess," I said sadly. He shrugged and disappeared, leaving his creepy smile momentarily behind.  
I slowly and quietly approached Mirana and Hatter. I suddenly felt as if a huge weight was on my chest. It was so heavy that I could barely breathe.  
"Mir...Mirana?" I whispered.  
I noticed Hatter's face was buried in his hands.  
"Oh, Alice" she whispered back so softly I could barely hear her.  
I leaned toward her lips.  
"I'm sorry for everything!"  
"Try to not be so upset. Tarrant will soon come around."  
"Well...if you think so..."  
"Regardless, I have a room prepared for you. Go. I'll have a maid stop by and deliver your party dress."  
"But the party is for Alice Kingsleigh, not me," I said, feeling that I was somehow stealing attention that was not rightfully mine.  
"But you are Alice Kingsleigh. You are simply in a new body. You heard Absolem. However, we won't mention the...unusual circumstances or your other identity. Go on, then. I'll stay with Tarrant."  
"Okay, Mirana. I'll see you later."  
[Simple plan-untitled]  
PLEASE! SUPPORT ME AND COMMENT or REVIEW!  
~if I don't get at least 2 reviews I mat not continue~

**~please review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8 The Book  2

_**I will dedicate this whole story for **_**Niphuria**** for helping me dearly with this editing and grammer!**

**The edit and credit goes to ****Niphuria**

CHAPTER 8

**England**

Lucy felt a strange sensation inside her chest; something wasn't quite right and it made her nervous. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, shoved the bright red bed coverings aside and went to the opposite side of the bed to retrieve her green slippers.

She headed for the door and slowly opened it. She wanted to check on her imaginative younger sister, Alice. When she finally reached her destination she hesitated, then firmly grasped the doorknob. Should she really disturb her sister? What if she was asleep? She wouldn't want to wake her. But then she felt the strange, unexplainable feeling in her chest again. That made up her mind for her. She turned the knob and opened the door.

"Alice?" she called. "Alice, are you there?"

Nothing. Silence.

Lucy slowly approached the bed that was surrounded by near total darkness. She moved closer and stopped short, letting out a surprised gasp.

She wasn't there! Lucy began to panic.

I have to get help, Lucy thought to herself. Where is Alice?

She ran frantically out of her sister's room, tears pricking at her eyes. Lucy began to head for her parents bed chamber, but came to an immediate stop when she saw the door slightly ajar to her right. Could Alice be in that room?

Lucy silently entered the room. It was filled with so many books that it looked very much like a personal library.

"Alice?" she called out, her voice reverberating off the walls of the room. "Alice, are you here?"

Her eyes drifted to the desk in the centre of the room. Atop it lay a book. She cautiously walked toward it. She saw the lamp beside the book and turned it on. Now she could see the book more clearly.

Lucy examined the book curiously. It had no title so she shrugged and opened it to a random page.

She read a single sentence:

"Alice stopped at her sister Lucy's door, wondering and worrying if she would ever see her again from wherever it was she was going."

Alice? Alice is in this book! Who knows all this? Someone is certainly toying  
with me! But, is this even true? Is Alice really some place else?

Lucy's hot tears began to stream down her cheeks. She was worried to death about  
Alice and whoever it was who knew more about their own activities than they did.

Lucy closed the frighting book and took it with her. She wanted to have it with her when she told their parents that Alice was missing…

******Underland**

I lay down on my white soft bed, my face buried in the soft satin pillow. My deep blue Victorian dress lay at the foot of the bed, untouched.

I cried into the pillow, well, a while ago I cried because I'm not who or what everyone thinks I am. I have to get out of here and go home!

I sniffled, trying to keep myself from sobbing, and reached for the door knob. Just as I was about to touch it the door opened and Hatter stood on the other side.

Oh, no!

"Um...Alice, may I speak with you?" he asked softly and kindly.

"Not a problem," I retorted hotly. Damn it! Why now?

We seated ourselves on the side of my bed. I sighed irritably and waited, continuously tapping my fingers on my faded blue pyjama pants.

"So…" I began, prodding him.

"Oh! Yes, well, I'm so very sorry."

"For being such a douche-bag?" I mumbled.

"Ah! Well, I suppose if that's how you would have described me," he said, obviously not knowing the meaning of the word.

I laughed in my mind.

"But, what I meant to say was that I'm terribly sorry Alice, for being cruel to you during my...difficult moments…" His eyes were a light grey with a hint of blue.

I sighed in relief.

Well, since he apologized, I suppose I shouldn't just up and leave.

"So, you want me to go to the party?" I said.

"Yes! I want you to, of course! And, after all, it is your party."

I giggled. "I suppose it is."

He smiled and was just about to leave the room when he spied the dress that I was expected to wear.

"I'm sure it will look 'smashing' on you," he said, gazing at me with a confident smile. I looked curiously at him.

He left.

Five minutes later…

The White Queen of Underland, Mirana, was strolling by to check on how Miss Alice Kingsleigh was doing after Tarrant's apology. She knocked on the white door and slowly opened it. She walked over to where Alice sat, perfectly still.

Alice's cheeks were covered with a light blush, but her face itself was expressionless. Mirana cocked an eyebrow.

"Alice? Alice?"

**~please review! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9 The Grand Ballroom Party

CHAPTER 9

I was actually beginning to love this dress! It made my waist appear much slimmer and more feminine. It was a rather poufed-up dress, but not overly much. It was certainly elegant; I'll give it that!

I went to the vanity and seated myself upon the finely crafted chair with a white pillow on the seat. I had thought to put my hair up, but I decided to leave it down for this occasion. Somehow it seemed to suit me better.

I searched the vanity drawers and I found a few shimmering pieces of jewellery. I was pleased to see some sapphire pieces that matched my dress perfectly.

I heard a light knock at my bedroom door. I went to it slowly and opened it. Mirana was standing there and I sighed in relief.

"Hello, Mirana."

"Hello, Alice. We're all waiting eagerly for your entrance!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Having had my memory restored of my  
engagement party, I just didn't know if I could bear to be in front of so many people!

"Oh Alice, it won't be too many people!" she said. "Just all of Underland…" She mumbled the last part.

"What?"

She smiled. "Nothing, dear, it's nothing! Come, we'd best be on our way."

I nodded. I had to admit that Mirana can be quite creepy.

We entered through the white double doors which were opened for us by two gentlemen  
wearing white silk suits. I thanked them and Mirana and I made quite an entrance.  
The white ball room was absolutely amazing and not like anything you would ever see on Earth. The statues and the white and pale blue patterns on the marble floor were so similar to Hatter's sad eyes and the enormous chandelier exuded bright light as lovely as starlight.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I looked quickly at the crowd and immediately dropped my head.

This was even LARGER than my engagement party!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us in surprise and holding their collective breaths. I felt cold sweat sweep over my entire body.

"Ladies and gentlemen, animals and children, it's been a long wait for the return of our Champion, so it is with great pleasure that I announce her return!" She gestured to me. "Alice Kingsleigh, Champion of Underland!"  
Everyone smiled and applauded. I returned their smiles and slowly raised my head.

After the White Queen's announcement of my return, she began to introduce me to some  
of the royals of Underland; the dukes, duchesses, princesses and princes. I just smiled and nodded my greetings. Some of the princes asked me to dance, but I turned  
them down politely, telling them that I was not a very good dancer.

"Having a good time, dear?" Mirana asked sometime later.

"Yes, but I'm very tired, Your Majesty," I responded softly, still a little overwhelmed.

I looked around curiously and I had to stand on the toes of my high-heeled shoes to see above the heads of the crowd. I pouted.

"Looking for someone?" I nearly jumped at that unexpected remark. Mirana was right beside my ear and had startled me.

"Well, I am quite curious as to where Hatter might be." I blushed.

Mirana giggled. "No need to worry, he'll be here, I promise."

There was that "promise" word again. Mirana seemed to believe that just by saying that word everything would go smoothly!

I looked around some more, and then I saw the double doors open again. I stood on my toes once more. Someone had just arrived! I got excited when I saw that it was the Hatter! I pretended that I didn't notice him. I didn't want to make it obvious that I had been waiting eagerly for him.

Hatter also looked around, but for whom, I wondered. He spotted me and he smiled  
widely with that gap-toothed smile. He walked toward me rapidly, risking being crushed by the crowd.

"Alice!" he called out.

I turned from the White Queen and noticed that Hatter was coming up to me. I walked quickly to him and Hatter caught me up in his arms, spinning me around joyously before gently setting me back down.

"Hello, Hatter!" I said, smiling and laughing.

I observed Hatter more closely; he wore a dark purple suit with black and white  
striped pants, mismatched socks, his usual bow tie and, of course, his orange sunset curls beneath his favourite top hat. He seemed...different somehow. Hatter scanned me from head to toe.

"Alice! You look...ah...lovely! And those earrings match your dress perfectly and your hair looks splendid with curls, well, why wouldn't it be you, Ali-"

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine!" he squeaked. I gave a slight smile and a giggle.

"Thank you for the lovely compliment, Hatter."

He bowed. "It's entirely my pleasure!"

I began to curl and uncurl my fingers nervously. "Hatter…I was meaning to ask you if we could...um...talk privately about my situation? That is, if you don't mind."

"Of course. We shall we go?"

"I was thinking of going to my bedroom balcony."

"Well then, let's not dawdle, lass. Lets go."

I nodded and we both left the ball room of my own party.


	11. Chapter 10 Regardless of our pain

_**Okay-okay! This might be the latest part but it will take me awhile to make the next one…**_

_**I will dedicate this whole story for **_**Niphuria**** for helping me dearly with this editing and grammer!**

**The edit and credit goes to ****Niphuria**

CHAPTER 10

We walked arm in arm to my rooms, which were entirely in white save for the closet filled with colourful gowns. I closed the door quietly behind us and looked up at Hatter, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you there," I said, gesturing toward the balcony. I walked  
over to my small bedside drawer. Hatter nodded in response and I smiled.

Hatter walked to the balcony, which was just a few feet away. He placed his hands on the top rail and looked up at the constellations of stars above him, while cool, misty air caressed his hair and face. He just seemed unable to admit to himself what was happening here. Everyone was saying it's been mere weeks since she had gone, but, in my reality it's been many, many years.

Then I crept up behind Hatter with a small soft, smooth object that I quickly pushed between his lips. He was shocked and stiffened in apprehension.

"Chew," I told him.

Hatter did as I bade, and at first only a small sensation began to blossom in his mouth, and suddenly an explosion of flavour fireworks assaulted his tongue.

I could see that Hatter's eyes were now neon green with a hint of pink, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's called chewing gum," I told him. "I found it in my pj pocket, and it's like a little sweet treat back where I come from."

"It's absolutely wondrous!" he exclaimed, eyes growing wider as he chewed enthusiastically, smacking loudly.

I laughed. "The flavour is watermelon and strawberry." I now wanted to begin the REAL conversation I intended to have with him.

"I was wondering; Hatter… how did you really feel when you found out that I might  
not regain my full memory?"

He slowly stopped chewing and sucking on the gum and his face slowly lost all  
expression; his eye colour fading into grey once more, but with a hint of orange.

I shifted uneasily away from him a little, being a bit nervous now. I knew what orange meant, and I didn't want him to lose control of himself.

"Angry, sad, hurt, and other indescribable feelings." I saw tears forming in his furious eyes. He clenched his fists.

I sighed. I was so stupid! Now I had made him upset again. I had hurt him again.

Hatter closed his eyes and deeply inhaled, then smoothly exhaled, and turned towards me. I was so angry at myself that I was now banging my forehead repeatedly against the balcony rail. How could I keep doing and saying such stupid things?

Hatter's tears suddenly poured from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He quickly came to me and cupped my head in his hands and tipped my face upwards toward his.

"I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry, Hatter! It's all my fault! I'm too thick-headed to  
remember anything important!" I whimpered in frustration. Hatter watched me in sorrow and his gaze softened at the sight of my watery eyes, and my tears began to stream. "I'm hurting you without meaning to by just not being able to remember!"

Hatter swallowed his gum, and pulled me closer to him in a hug meant to soothe me.

"Alice…it's not entirely your fault."

I shook my head vigorously, furious with myself.

"No-no-NO! It's not!" Hatter looked deeply into my red-rimmed eyes. He then smoothed a lock of tangled hair from my face and kissed the pink bruise, which had begun to form on my abused forehead.

I slowly began to calm in his embrace. I trembled a little and he held me even more tightly.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, my voice quivering and hitching with sobs.

I never wanted to see Hatter angry and upset; EVER! I felt close to Hatter since I had first arrived, even though I hadn't realized it at the time. To my point of view he was the one I felt the most comfortable with; like a big brother. I smiled brightly at that thought. He carefully released me from his embrace and I wiped the tears from my face.

"Hatter, you're a wonderful friend!" He smiled his wide, gap-toothed smile. I heard slow paced music drifting up from below in the Great Ballroom filled near to overflowing with Royals and Underlandians. I swayed my body back and forth with the tempo of the music, closing my eyes while doing so.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?" I stopped immediately at his voice. "Oh, yes Hatter?"

Hatter extended his hand to me. I looked at his hand then at his face, curiously.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yes" I replied, "but may we dance downstairs?"  
"But, of course!"

I laughed as he extended his arm to me and I tucked my hand into his elbow as he lead me to the Miracle White Ballroom.

_**[when hatter kissed Alice bruse-its NOT a love connection]**_

**OOoOo**

We returned to the Ball Room through the tall white doors. The first thing I saw was that people were laughing and dancing. Some young people were holding each others hands and dancing in a circle. I smiled. What a lovely sight!

Nothing amazing like this ever happened back home. "Home…" I thought; when WILL I ever get home? Well, as long as I'm here I may as well have some fun time here  
while I can!

"Oh! Hatter...I forgot!"

"What did you forget?" he asked, keeping my hand tucked in the crook of his arm.

I leaned towards his face and whispered into his ear. "I...I don't really know how to dance."

"No worries, lass, just do what I do," he encouraged me with a smile and a nod. I returned his nod and tried to smile back.

He drew me slowly to the middle of the dance floor and placed my hand in one of his  
and held my waist with the other. I exhaled in nervousness. I wondered if I could actually Waltz. Well, many wonders occur here. Maybe my dancing could be one of them? I hoped so.

The music started and we began. I, of course, did exactly what Hatter told me to do; just follow his lead. I mirrored his movements and suddenly we were swaying gently and easily about the floor. He made it so easy! I would feel his hand gently turn mine, signalling a change in direction just before we would perform a turn, and I found that this dance was not only pleasant, but simple. Once, for fun, he spun me around in several circles, and I laughed. This was so much fun; and so elegant and easy! For a few minutes I felt like a princess.

Once the music ended, he pulled me against his body. I was caught by surprise for a few moments and stood, frozen in place, just gazing into his eyes. Then, I remembered myself and carefully pulled away. I suddenly realized that this was the first time I had ever smiled so much in any one day! I felt…happy.

"I...I did it, Hatter! I danced! Well, technically, it was the waltz."

Hatter chuckled. "Yes. You did quite well, Alice. I'm proud!"

"Um, Hatter," I asked, realizing that someone seemed to be missing, "do you see Mirana anywhere?"

"Actually, I do." He pointed to the far left corner of the room. "She's with her fiancée."

"Fiancée?" I nearly shouted, being surprised at that uncommon word here in  
Wonderland. Mirana was going to be getting married? This all felt so sudden.

"Well, I would certainly like to meet him!"

"Then let us do precisely that," Hatter replied.

We arrived at the wide open circular table covered with a crisp white sheet and blue roses in a crystal vase right in the centre of the table. Four chairs were placed around the table. Mirana and her fiancée were sitting at this very table. Hatter and I seated ourselves across from them.

"Hello Tarrant, Alice," Mirana said, inclining her head politely. She was gracefully holding a fine glass of red wine. "Alice, I'd like you to meet Dublin Evereve of Sasublem."

We stood and faced each other. He bowed and I curtseyed. Then we seated ourselves once more.

"Hello Alice, it is an honour to meet The Champion of Underland."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Evereve."

Dublin was quite a handsome man, in my opinion. He was a man who could easily stand out in a crowd. He had light blue hair, with highlights of dark blue at his temples. His grey eyes were nearly sliver and resembled moonlight. He wore a suit of white. Now why did that not surprise me?

I danced some more and conversed with Dublin, but I did eventually grow more and more tired while Time passed swiftly by. After a final breath-taking dance with Hatter AND Dublin I sat down heavily on the chair next to Mirana. I was utterly exhausted!

"Mirana," I said, yawning and rubbing my temples, "this is a wonderful night. Thank you for the party."

She raised her eyes to mine. "My pleasure, Alice." She took another sip of wine.

I gave her a wan smile. Okay... I thought. Hatter seated himself across from me. I whispered to him across the table.

"I suppose Mirana is a little, you know…out of it." What I really wanted to say was that she was obviously drunk.

Hatter burst out laughing with a few snorts here and there, but that was fine with me. I joined him in his laughter. She was absolutely drunk! It was hilarious!

She would say strange and funny things from time to time, and one time I couldn't stifle my giggles and slapped my hand on the table top and laughed like there was no tomorrow. I drank a little myself, but I've never actually gotten drunk. The party ended no sooner than two-o'clock.

I fell asleep on the white table. I suppose some of the red wine finally got to me and I became very drowsy and nodded off. And once I fall asleep, I stay asleep. I suppose you could call me a heavy-sleeper.

HATTER POV

I found her deeply asleep at the white table. She looked so tired and vulnerable. She must have had too much excitement for one day. I didn't even have a chance to show her my Futterwacken. Oh, well, possibly another day; if she would stay, that is.

I easily scooped her up into my arms, as she was very light. I held her in my arms and walked toward Dublin and the Queen, who were saying Fairfarren to the guests.

"Mirana," I said softly.

"Yes, Tarrant?" It seemed she was finally her proper and Queen-like self.

"May I take Alice back to her room?"

She looked around at the messy ballroom and the Underlandians streaming out of the castle, waving good-bye and bowing. She responded and curtsied. At last she had a moment to answer me.

"Why don't you let her stay at your house just this once, Tarrant?" she suggested, smiling from her lips all the way to her large brown eyes. The Queen was still behaving rather oddly at the moment. I suppose the effects of the wine hadn't entirely worn off.

I nodded and walked with the crowd exiting Marmoreal with the lovely Alice still cradled protectively in my arms.

_**There is no "real" love connection here in this chapter-just plain bonding.**_

**~please review! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11 Breakfast disaster

CHAPTER 11

I was frantically trying to grab on to anything I could as the water began to  
rise. The boat had tipped and the water was flooding the decks. The boat was  
sinking! I looked up and an enormous wave of water came crashing down on me,  
drowning me in the cold salt water. I couldn't breathe, my chest hurt, and my  
lungs were desperate for air...

I rubbed my eyes and realized that I was safe in bed. I was gasping and  
sweating and couldn't help but keep gulping in the precious air.

The dream had felt so real! Then I caught the scent of something very  
strange, and that was enough to distract me. A bizarre odor was seeping into  
my room from outside the door.

I got out of bed and walked down a short hallway, following the odd smell.  
Curious, I was determined to find out where that smell was coming from. Then  
I came upon Hatter! I approached him slowly and peered over his shoulder.  
Why was he burning cookies?

"Hatter, is everything all right?" I asked, yawning.

"Uh...well, everything is fine," he said, but he didn't sound as if he  
believed it. Then he looked at me. "Alice!" he gasped, "your hair!"

I looked down at myself and saw that the hair spilling onto my chest was a  
tangled mess.

"Hmmm? Oh! Yes, well, I didn't have time to...never mind." I sniffed and  
looked at whatever it was he was baking.

"What do you have there?"

"Scones."

What? What are scones? Well, whatever they are, I'm not going to have any.

"I was going to bring them to the Tea Party breakfast."

"You...expect me to eat those?" I choked out, trying to hide my disgust.

"Not these, but a batch that is better baked."

"Well, all right." But I also wanted to have a 'normal' breakfast. "Do you  
have any eggs?" I asked politely and hopefully.

"Why, yes, but why would you be needing any?"

"Breakfast."

He handed me some eggs and a pan and I set the pan on the stove. I turned on

the gas and added the eggs.

"Alice, you know how to cook?"

I laughed. "But of course! Everyone I know can cook!"

"There are people here who don't know how," he said.

I looked at him meaningfully. "Are one of those people you?" I couldn't help  
but giggle. I thought my sarcastic remark was funny.

"I suppose you could say that." He wasn't offended, thank goodness!

"Do you want to try?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything," he replied.

I smiled and handed him the handle of the pan and he cracked an egg and it  
sizzled on the pan. I then had a mad idea!

"Hatter, want me to show you a trick?"

"What sort of trick?"

I put my hand around his on the handle.

"Sunny-side up," was all I said.

Then I controlled him sort of like a puppet; I flipped the egg into the air and gravity started to pull it down.

"Catch it!" I cried.

We tried moving together to catch the egg. We took the pan from the stove and  
moved backwards in the direction of the eggs' movement. I looked up; we had  
caught it! I smiled and gazed up at Hatter, and was completely shocked to  
discover that my body was flush against his and neither of us moved for several long moments.  
Finally I broke the moment and lowered my head and began to chuckle.

"Well, that was quite a trick!" Hatter said. I lightly punched him on the arm  
and took the pan from his grip and put it back on the stove.

"Mirana will be at the Tea Party, you know."

"Really?" I asked blandly, hardly caring.

"Yes, so you must dress properly!"

I dropped my hands to my sides and sighed. Was he serious?

"Hatter! I have no dresses at Marmoreal!"

"Oh, well then I'll make you one," he said, smiling.

"Really?" I asked joyfully. "You can make dresses?"

"Yes. I'm a milliner. I can make many things; not only hats, my dear."

"If you give me the recipe for the scones then I'll be happy to make them for  
breakfast," I offered in exchange.

"I'll be right back," he said, grinning happily.

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^~**

**And another thing! If I don't get more than 4 or 5 reviews you won't get to see who comes up as the newest character! R&R! No flames.**


	13. Chapter 12 The Book 3

**SORRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING-IT'S BECAUSE I HARDLY HAVE TIME TO TYPE AND SEND TO MY EDITOR (**_**SHE HAS OTHER INPORTANT THINGS IN HER LIFE SHE NEEDS TO TAKE CARE OF**_**) SO I MIGHT HAVE TO HOLD IT UP FOR AWHLE-WHICH I DON'T WANT TO DO! BUT FOR THE SAKE OF MY EDITORS OTHER LIFE-I MUST!**

_[I might be posting every month if I can!]_

CHAPTER 12

ENGLAND

The sirens jangled in my ears and the lights of white, blue, and red nearly blinded me. I had cried for hours in darkness and now the sensations of light and sound were nearly as overwhelming as my fear and grief. My parents cried, too. We were all terribly frightened and my mother was still crying. Even more tears seeped from my eyes, and I had thought I had no tears left to cry. Oh, Alice!

The police officers asked us the standard questions: when was the last time we saw her? Does she know anyone from the area? Did we have any idea of where she could have gone? In every instance we replied in the negative.

I didn't really know what to think, but I felt that the mysterious book I found could possibly have a few clues as to where Alice might be. But every time I would begin to believe that there could be a genuine clue in that book, I would find myself reasoning that the book was just an odd coincidence.

One of the officers came up to me and asked if I knew where my sister could be. I held the book tightly hidden against my hip, and shook my head.

The officer sighed and nodded and then left without asking me anything else.

I finally let my head droop. My sister is only nineteen and she just suddenly disappears! I didn't know how much longer I could bear to see my parents torn apart like this! I'm an adult, but sometimes, deep inside, I felt as helpless as a small child.

The officer told my parents to try and remain calm while they would search the entire property. They also said that they would do their very best to find her and return her home safely.

I sighed in despair and dejection and quietly headed back to my bedroom. I tried to stop shaking and crying. After a few minutes I had reached my room and had composed myself.

Then I sat on the bed and opened the mysterious book to its first page and began to read.

_**~PLEASE REVIEW ^_^~**_

**CHECK OUT MY POLL**_** IF YOU WANT THE NEWEST CHARACTER IN "Reborn back to Underland" FALL IN LOVE WITH HATTER! Tell me your results!-Pretty PLEEAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE? Answer!**_

_**Also check out my new story I might be also posting up every month! (so far only one chapter is up…)**_


	14. Chapter 14 Tea party crasher

_**I give all the credit and editing of this story to: **_ Niphuria

UNDERLAND

"You know, possibly after Tea, maybe even as soon as this afternoon, I could return home," I said to the Hatter as we walked to the Tea Party breakfast.

Hatter sighed. "If that is what you want, I suppose you can." He gave me a wistful smile.

I returned it and we continued walking toward the Tea Party. I held the plate of scones tightly to my chest. For some reason I couldn't quite put my finger on, a feeling of intense nervousness was building up inside me. I gulped, hard.

"Oh, hello Alice and Tarrant."

"Good morning, Mirana" Hatter and I said simultaneously.

"Yer late!" March Hare yelled and threw a cup at Hatter. He quickly and easily dodged. He had obviously become so accustomed to flying missiles that dodging them was second-nature to him.

That right there, the crazy scone and utensil-throwing by the Mad March Hare, frightened me a little. Hare laughed, and so did the dormouse.

We seated ourselves and enjoyed our tea and scones, as well as cookies and various pastry treats. I knew it wasn't very lady-like, but I shoved the scones whole into my mouth, relishing the taste of the the cherry jam. They were so good! Well, I did make them, after all, with some help from the Hatter, and I couldn't help but be proud of how they turned out.

"Mmm," Mirana hummed happily, "these scones are delicious!"

"Alice made them," Hatter said, complimenting me. "She is an excellent cook."

I blushed a bright red. "OH! No-no! I'm not a great cook, I'm only average!"

"Hey, they ain't bad!" the dormouse said.

"Oh! Well, thank you, um…?"

"Mallymkun. But you can call me Mally."

"Okay, Mally" I smiled. She greedily plunged into another scone.

"Scones and tea!" Hare yelled and then threw a plate at me.

I managed to successfully dodge it. I looked back at the plate on the floor behind me and then back at the Mad Hare. He laughed, but I didn't find it amusing in the least! I looked over my aqua-green dress to make certain that it didn't have jam on it. Hatter hard worked ** this dress for me.

"Oh my! Tarrant, I nearly forgot!" Mirana suddenly burst out.

"What did you forget?"

"Your sibling. Didn't I tell you about a month ago? She is coming to visit. Oh, Tarrant after all these painful years we could only find your sister…" She tried to smile happily, but could not. A sad look came to her deep brown eyes.

"Oh, what happened to your family?" I asked.

The Hatter was silent, and so was Mirana. After a few moments sadness permeated the air and so I tried to change the subject before things became too uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind my asking; when is she coming?" I asked.

"I think any time now, but I can't be certain," Mirana said, relieved at the new tone of the conversation. She giggled, restoring some of the good mood.

"I am truly excited to be able to meet her!"

"Meet me? Oh, you needn't flatter me!"

I found myself suddenly blinking to clear my vision. Was there something wrong with my eyes, or was I seeing two Hatters?

It certainly seemed as if I was suddenly seeing two Hatters! However, the second Hatter was definitely feminine and had long and curly orange hair, but with much more red. She was wearing a white blouse striped with green gems and a long black coat draping over her shoulders. Her skirt was a plain white with thigh length black and white striped socks and knee-high black boots. Her ensemble was completed by a white top hat encircled by a bright red ribbon. Like the Hatter, she also had the same gap-toothed smile and dark shadows under bright green eyes.

Embarrassingly, the only thing I could fix on with any real attention, however, was her chest. Compared to mine, hers was much larger…

"Tarry! I missed you!" she shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

She literally threw herself at Hatter, knocking him off his chair and landing them both on the ground. She clung to him, placing kisses everywhere on his face! I became frustrated and yes, perhaps even jealous.

I couldn't bear this display for another moment! She wasn't getting up or stopping when Hatter tactfully asked her to! I just couldn't sit and do nothing!

I got up and strode angrily past Mirana and stood in front of the siblings' reunion. I coughed, trying to distract the girl. When that didn't work, I tapped (actually, I wanted to kick) her from behind. She slowly looked up at me.

"Oh-um…I'm sorry to ruin your moment but-" I lost my words as she got up and  
scanned me thoroughly from head to toe.

"You wouldn't be Alice, would you?" she asked.

"I...I am. Why?"

"You're the Champion of Underland?"

I gave a slight nod. Then I was suddenly overwhelmed by an enormous and almost suffocating hug. I stood completely still. I suppose I was in shock.

"What an honour to finally meet you!" she cried out loudly. I patted her back a little, not even trying to return the hug. I could see Mirana help Hatter to his feet and steady himself.

I smiled. Hatter was faint and dusting off his blue jacket. He made eye contact with me and I mouthed, "You all right?"

"I'm fine," he mouthed back gratefully. I silently giggled to myself. Hatter's sister finally let me go and I allowed myself to breathe.

"I'm so sorry about that! I'm Emmy, but some call me Hatteress."

"Yer late for TEA!" Hare threw a cup at Emmy and she didn't move; what she did was unbelievable. As the cup was flying directly towards her, she kept her eyes on it and caught it by the handle in mid-air and calmly took a sip.

"Hmmm...Cinnamon! My favourite! You all definitely know how to throw a Tea Party." She looked meaningfully at the Hare. "Or, rather, a tea cup." She smiled and threw the cup behind her, shattering it. Hare laughed along with her.

"You know what would be fantastic right about now?" she announced. "The waterfall!"

"Waterfall? I didn't know there were any in Underland," I whispered to myself.

"Emmy, don't you-" Hatter didn't get to finish. Emmy made a ball with her hands and held them against her chest. She pouted her lips, and her eyes grew to an amazing size, and her eyes seemed to suddenly begin to glow. She suddenly appeared to be more feminine and delicate than the White Queen, and myself!

"Please?" she whined over and over and over. She kept wheedling and pleading until the Hatter's eyes twitched and he grew even more pale.

I bit my nails in apprehension. Hatter didn't seem to like what she was doing…

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
